The Fenton Firecracker Ghost Tracker
by Ambygs123
Summary: For the fouth of July!  Jack Fenton has created a fireworks display, what could happen?  One-shot.


_Ok, so I wrote a fireworks story about Kaito and the gang in Detective Conan, and my next thought was with Jack and fireworks. I can see a mess-up starting and yelling from Danny. Takes place after Phantom Planet. Hope you enjoy! And my loving little sis came up with the name for this display._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or any of the Fenton inventions in the story._

**The Fenton Firecracker Ghost Tracker**

It was the fourth of July, and Amity Park was celebrating. A parade had gone thru, featuring the ghost boy, and activities had also been done. Now it was time for the fireworks. Jack Fenton didn't want to watch the ones the city provided, and thus took his family, along with Sam and Tucker, outside of the city limits of Amity to watch a home-made firework display.

"Hey Danny-boy, come and help your old man set this up will ya?" Jack said with excitement as he looked at Danny, Sam and Tucker; who were all taking about which was the most helpful Fenton weapon.

"I say the thermos is the best! Uh, dad, shouldn't you have Tucker help you with that?" Danny said, looking at the device his dad had brought for the fireworks. It was the Fenton colors; metal and ecto-plasmic green. There were still a few wires sticking out of it though.

"Good idea Danny! Hey Tucker, come and help me with this!"

"Man, you own me for this one dude." Tucker said as he left their group and walked over to Jack, ready to help with the invention.

"What is that thing that your dad made anyway?" Sam asked, as she went to hold Danny's hand.

"I don't know, some sort of firework thing, I think. I hope Tuck can keep it from exploding though." Danny replied as he held Sam's hand.

"What, you don't want to help clean up the mess?" Sam said, giving a quick peck on the cheek to Danny, and then walked over to Jazz, who was watching the food and talking to her mom.

"That's not funny Sam! You know I always have to clean those things up." Danny said as he followed her to the table.

"Now Danny, your father hasn't blown anything up this week." Maddie said as she gave Danny some more ice cream and handed Sam one of her "ice cream treats".

"Mom, most of the things he makes either explodes or attacks me. I vote that this one explodes, but…"

"But knowing your luck it will attack." Jazz finished for him, and they now all headed over to Tucker and Jack because they had finished the machine.

"And now I present to you the Fenton Firecracker Ghost Tracker! This baby shoots out fireworks, which will track ghosts in the area and explodes on contact in a bunch of colors!" Jack shouted as he took the controls.

"Jack, no, don't start that machine it will go after Danny!" Maddie shouted at her husband, but took late, soon the excited cry of "Banzi!" was heard and the fireworks started to go off. Soon there where fifty firework-shaped missiles heading toward Danny.

"Dad!" Danny shouted, going ghost in the process and started to fly away from the projectiles "What were you thinking!" he shouted again, dodging and shooting at them with ecto-blasts. Each hit had it explode in a bright ecto-green color.

"Oh ya, that's right. Danny's part ghost, so they target him. Hold on a minute Danny-boy! I'll have them taken out in a jiffy!" Jack shouted to his son as the other Fentons (and Sam and Tucker) pulled out their own Fenton weapons to help Danny.

"Tucker! Why did you fix the machine!" Sam said as she blasted one with the Fenton wrist-ray.

"How was I supposed to know they would follow Danny around the whole time!" Tucker yelled back, blasting another firework with the Fenton lipstick.

"Kids, stop fighting! Danny, gain some distance so we don't hit you!" His mother said, whipping out a Fenton Bazooka.

"No mom, don't use that! I'll come to you! Get the Bo staff ready!" Danny shouted back to her, getting closer to the ground so Maddie could use the Fenton Bo staff on them.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! Heads up!" Danny called out as they ready their weapons. Maddie whipped out her Bo staff, Jack had the Jack o'nine tails, and Jazz had a normal ecto-blaster. As soon as Danny flew by, Maddie took out some with Bo staff, Jack grabbed five with the nine tails, and Jazz took out three with the blaster. Soon all the fireworks were destroyed, and Danny floated back down to his family.

"Sorry Danny, I forget. Are you ok?" Jack asked his son as Danny changed back to Fenton.  
"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. Why did you do this to begin with?"

"Oh, well I wanted to have a display we all would remember."

"Well Dad we won't forget this one." Danny said as everyone went back to eating food and visiting, "Just don't do it again."

_A Fenton fireworks display. Can't you feel the love? Has some humor and Jack being Jack. Hope you all enjoyed and review please! Let me know if anyone was off with their character. Bye!_


End file.
